


Skyward

by alynshir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Archdemon - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Fuck This, Major character death - Freeform, the ultimate sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynshir/pseuds/alynshir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a result of a tumblr prompt - "things you said with too many miles between us."</p><p>A little bird wishes she could have flown, just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyward

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr user greenlantern44; fuck you sam this was not necessary

You wish she was here. You wish you could have said yes to what she wanted. You wish she was here. You wish a lot of things, but sometimes wishing just isn’t good enough, is it? You can nearly hear it now as you clutch your staff with one hand, a smirk in her voice as she whispers with the wind in your ear. “If wishes were fish…”

If wishes were fish, you’d have to get much better at catching the slippery things, wouldn’t you? You never were very good at it, with your hands or with the claws she taught you how to have. You never did get to learn to fish with a pole. You haven’t yet been free of your birdcage long enough to even see your next birthday. 

You had talked about that with her, hadn’t you? The conversation shines bright in your memory, bright like the fires devouring the bones of a city around you. That was the day it had rained but you still wandered the woods together anyways, the day you had discovered you were actually a few months older than her, and that was the day she had promised to teach you how to become a bird like she knew how to on your next birthday.

Soaring, skyward, endless, eternity, just you and her. It would have been wonderful. It would have been perfect.

Perhaps in different skies you will fly together. One day, when she is old and grey and can sink into slumber for the last time and wake up beside you as if nothing has changed, as if, as if.

You look up, up, up, at the demon about to heave its dying breath. You look at your hand, tiny, trembling as it grips your staff. Is this the last time you will see yourself? The thought doesn’t feel real, just as unreal as the idea that she is gone, far away with too many miles for her to hear you call her name. Perhaps one day, you think, as you summon the will for the last spell you will ever cast. 

One day you and she will fly together, just as she promised.


End file.
